All Mine
by softbalprincess
Summary: Josh and Donna fluff piece, post Election Day Part 1.


Title: All Mine  
Rating: PG.  
AN: This is my first completed Josh and Donna fic ever. I've been shipping them for years, and I've never gotten enough nerve to write a fic...mostly because I had visions of it being completely disastrous. Which this one very may well be. So, comments and suggestions are appreciated and requested. Just to let everyone know...this is a post Election Day I fic...but in my world, Leo doesn't die. And, quite honestly, I didn't do any homework into figuring out exactly how they find out if they won or not...so that part is very vauge. I just keep referring to "the announcement" and stuff like that. Also, this is very much a fluff fic. Because, honestly, i was just in the mood for a cute confession right now and that's exactly what I wrote...so, I hope you all enjoy:-)

Josh ran through the halls of the hotel frantically searching every room she might be in.

He couldn't experience this without her. Couldn't bear to hear the results unless she was with him.

It only seemed natural. They'd been through it all together...politically, and, he finally admitted to himself, much much more. It just didn't seem right to experience the high of winning, or the complete despair of losing without her. He couldn't celebrate without her. He couldn't sulk without her. It seemed, these days, he just couldn't do anything without her.

And he was going to tell her all that and more...as soon as the time was right. He still hadn't figured out how to make such a profound confession to the only woman who knew him as well as, quite possibly better than, his own mother. To the only woman who could read his mind. Which meant that she probably already knew how he felt...but he sensed that she needed to be reassured.

He wanted to tell her so badly. But he didn't want to do it in the heat of the election. Well, they technically already had done **it** in the heat of the election...but that was something entirely different. Besides, he had already screwed up his first time in bed with the woman he wanted to be with forever. Well, not screwed up, but in his mind, their first time together would be followed by deep "I love you's" and cuddling. And two opportunites had gone by and neither of them said a word or so much as laid a finger on the other afterwards. The bed between them seemed like miles. And he wasn't going to let it happen a third time without telling her how he felt. Once she found out what a closet romantic he was, or at least tried to be, he would never hear the end of it for the rest of his life.

And somehow, the thought of her teasing him for the rest of his life brought a smile to his face.

But all that was for after the election. They would get through what was upon them...winning or losing...and before the inauguration--win or lose--he would tell her.

He finally found her in the last place he looked.

His own room. She had her back turned to the door and was staring out the window.

"Hey, how did you get in here?"

"I stole your key."

"Quite the sneaky one are we Donnatella Moss?" he said with a full bantering smile on his face. "Cmon Donna, it's almost time for the announcement. I wanted you to be there when it happened!" He waited a few seconds as an awkward silence filled the room. It was then that he started to worry. Why hadn't she turned around?

All of a sudden, a sob escaped her lips and he was at her side.

"DON'T,okay?" She erupted as he jumped back. "Just don't..." she said more quietly this time.

"But...Donna...I don't...what's wrong?" Josh managed to say, still surprised at her forcefullness.

"I can't Josh. I just can't do it anymore. I don't get it." She turned to face him. Tears streaming down her face and fists clenched. He read hurt and confusion in her watery eyes. "I mean, our first kiss," she continuted, "it was fantastic. It was everything I've dreamed of. It was so...we were so..." she searched for the words,"...it was...so, us." she finally managed out. "It was you and me, raw and totally unguarded. And it was exactly how we would be, if we could just let our guard down all the time. And I'm so sick of it. The key...you knew what I wanted. Yet, you didn't take it. And then this happened. Twice. And, don't get me wrong, it was amazing, but it was so us in the other way. The guarded, let's not let the other see what we're feeling way. And I can't do it anymore. Because I'm hopeless for you Joshua Lyman. I'm totally and completely hopelessly in love with you. And I think what hurt the most was not being able to tell you that. Was doubting that you felt the same way. But I'm at my wits end now Josh. And I can't take it anymore. I don't care if this seems desparate...if this seems weak...but i've been strong for 8 years now, Josh. And I don't want it anymore. So, take me now, or leave me forever. I want you, totally and completely; not partially. God help me I want the ego, I want the stubborness, I want the messy hair, I want it all. Because without all of that, you wouldn't be the Joshua Lyman I love." She finally took a breath after the long burst of emotion she allowed herself to have. And the minute she said it all, she wished she could take it back, because the look on Josh's face was complete and total dispair. "Oh, God, no..." she blurted out before bolting for the door. She had finally let herself have a moment of weakness, a moment of truth, and it was all wrong. Why couldn't she just keep her mouth shut?

"Donna, no, wait." He grabbed her arm before she could get her out the door. He slammed the door shut and crushed his mouth to hers before she understood what was going on. She fought for a moment, but quickly succumbed to the feel of his mouth against hers once again. The feel of Joshua Lyman's tongue tangling with her own was more than she could ever wish to fight. He softened the kiss a bit after a couple minutes and lightly brushed the hair out of her eyes when he pulled apart. She was scared to look up; scared about what she'd she in his eyes. Was this a goodbye kiss?

Josh put his fingers under her chin and lifted her face so that her eyes would meet his. When she finally looked into his eyes, she saw nothing but pure love there.

"I don't understand." she choked out. A few minutes ago..."

"You thought I was rejecting you because you saw a glint of something in my eyes. Donnatella, you think you're the only one who can read minds in this relationship?" he lightly chuckled. "I know you better than any other guy, I'd hope, by now." she nodded in response. He continued, "I was only upset because you beat me to the punch. I was planning on something big and I was going to wait until after the election results were announced and over with. But, you beat me to it. That's the only thing you saw in my eyes. Because I am hopeless for you too, Donnatella Moss. Completely and totally hopeles. I love you so much, I love every single part of you...body and soul, Donna. And you have no idea how long I've suppressed those feelings."

She gave a small smile and said, "I think I might have some idea."

He leaned in to kiss her again. And he realized that it all felt totally right. To kiss her felt totally right. Making love to her had felt totally right. Being naked with her had felt totally right. And now, he realized that not only physical nakedness was right with them, but emotional nakedness was too. Because this was as naked emotionally as he had ever been with her...laying every single one of his emotions on the line right in front of her...and he felt more right than he ever had in the world.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Hey, uh, Josh? is Donna there with you? The results are in..." Ronna said hesitantly, not sure if there was zero, one, or two people on the other side of the door.

Donna stifled a giggle. Josh looked at her and smiled. "No hiding." He said. "I want the whole world to know we're finally an us. We don't have to announce it or anything, but if we're caught, we're caught, kay?"

Donna smiled happily and said, "You're going to get a reward for that decision later..." as she opened the door to find Ronna walking away to look elsewhere.

Donna stepped out and said, "hey Ronna, we're coming." A look of understanding passed over Ronna's features and the two women started walking down the hall.

Josh all but skipped down the hallway behind them and screamed at the top of his lungs, "I drink from the keg of glory! Bring me all the finest bagels and muffins in the land!" He could not seem to wipe the smug look off his face--a look Donna knew she had just put there.

"Josh, you have no idea if we've won yet..." Ronna pointed out as the three stepped onto the elevator.

"I know." Josh simply stated back and turned to glance at Donna quickly, who was smiling to herself the whole time.

Ronna leaned over to Donna and said, "He's impossible, ya know? I don't get him sometimes."

As the elevator came to a halt and the doors opened...the fate of their political future waiting for them...Donna's grin grew wider and responded, "I do. And he's not impossible. He's Josh."

"And he's all mine." She added as they stepped into the hall.


End file.
